In image display devices (displays) using an organic electroluminescence device or the like as a light-emitting device, imparting of flexibility, and decreasing of use of cables in mobile-use are required.
In accordance with the imparting of flexibility and decreasing of use of cables in image display devices, imparting of flexibility to a power source part, which is a power supply, is also required.
Some constitutions in which an organic electroluminescence device and a secondary battery are combined have been suggested since before (for example, see Patent Literatures 1, 2 and 3).